The Seige Of The Fire Nataion Book 1 in ATLA HiT
by Evmoy15
Summary: This is book 1 in my series of hi tech avatar stories. I suck at sumaries, just R&R!Please


_The Siege of the Fire Nation _

_At the North Pole military headquarters: _Bong attention everyone please reportto the meting room, everyone please report to the meeting room. Thank you click

Everyone shuffled in and sat down, and the announcer said: directing this meeting is our very own commanders: Katara and Aang. Katara and Aang marched onto the stage. Aang started the speech "As you may or may not know, sons comet will be here by the end of the week, so we need to defeat the fire lord some time this week. And Katara and I have deiced that we will tomorrow. TOMORROW THE FIRE NATAION WILL FALL! Screams of Yea! Were heard all over the auditorium, and now Katara will explain to you the plan; Katara. _Aang wasn't supposed to have me talk ,_Katara thought as she pulled at her collar and pulled out the plans "this will be a war where we only attack if we are attacked, so you will be given orders in battle over radio. But here is a general idea of how it will go the air units will fly in to attack the power reactors clicks slide projector to first slide Now as you can see here Katara spins around to point to the picture of the reactor, but the slide reads Aang loves Katara, Katara blushes like mad and Aang rapidly tries to change the slide but the next one is of them kissing, Aang pulls the power cord and yells "who put that picture in there??" Sokka slowly backs out of the room Katara resumes speech "Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkay, so they will fly in and knock out the power, we will then drill through the wall with our laser drill and then we will capture the royal family in the bending-proof cage on the back of my truck. They will be disposed of Katara gets evil smirk meeting adjourned. Katara and Aang both ran off looking for Sokka, when they found him the yelled this: "Why Sokka Why? If you ever do anything like that again we swear will hurt you so bad."

_Part II The fire nation _

_The Next day:_ All of the water tribe army boarded their vehicles and aircraft. Katara, Aang and Sokka walked up to their new custom vehicle It was a combo '99 Chevy Silver ado 35000 Cumins diesel mixed with the frame and treads of a tank, it had a bending-proof cage, seating for 8, a radio room, a lot of powerful weapons, a complete computer controlled G.P.S. and autopilot system, a crane and it got 55 miles to the gallon. It had the word Team Avatar on the doors. They all began to travel to the fire nation.

25 miles away from the fire nation

Admiral, you better come and see this. The fire admiral looked through the high powered telescope and saw the water tribe army "leave it; they won't make it past the gorge." on the vehicle 'Aang, look" Sokka yelled from the weapon control room. Aang looked and saw the gorge. Katara said "Aang you better stop." She looked at the speedometer expecting to see it drop but she saw... 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 80… Aang picked up the mike and said "all units punch it!" "Aang what are you doing?" Asked Katara. "Jumping the gorge." Aang responded coolly, so tighten your seat belt, this could be rough. By the time they reached the gorge they were doing 110 easily, the fleet cleared the gorge with ease. on the fire nation wall sir, they hopped the gorge. The admiral's pupils dilated. "Scramble the troops, and notify oazi. Yes sir. A klaxon sounded and oazi said "pphh, I will be watching TV with Azula and Zuko. They began firing.

on the vehicle aang saw the shot fired, he scooped up the mike and said "the fire nation has fired, fire at will, I repeat FIRE AT WILL. Sokka heard this and pulled a lever; a computerized voice said "powerful painful weapons on line." He ran to the top of the truck and began firing the machine gun yelling "die fire nation scum!" Aang gave the command to have the power knocked out and he started the laser to cut through the wall.

He had Katara take the wheel as he activated the bending shield. The army soon broke through the wall, Katara looked in the mirror she saw a fire nation tank right behind them she saw writing on the mirror it read: objects in mirror are closer than they appear she screamed and floored it, Aang came to see what was going on, he then ran to the top and launched a rocket at the tank causing it to explode just as the truck smashed through the wall of the throne room. They hopped out just in time for Azula, Zuko and Oazi to come down the stairs mumbling about the power going out. They saw Aang and Katara in a bending stance and Sokka on the truck's machine gun. First Zuko tried to bend the truck but he received a 100,000 volt shock and to have Sokka pick him up with the crane and drop him knocked out, into the cage. Azula tried to attack but was whacked in the back of the head by the crane and to be picked up and dropped into the cage, when she tried to shoot lighting it was reflected back at her. Oazi shot fire a Katara, she passed out, but Aang thought she was dead so he entered the avatar state and killed Oazi on the spot. Katara lifted her head and moaned, Aang immediately dropped out of the state, loaded Katara up and floored it. After exiting the city he announced over the mike that the war was over and told the army to blow the city to smithereens, as they did Katara woke up in Aang's lap and pulled him into a long embracing kiss, Sokka looked down to see his sister and aang making out, he said Katara, push him away! She said "No Sokka I love him!" you do? Aang asked yes aang I do Katara responded. Well Katara, Aang said I Love you too. They resumed kissing just as the fire nation exploded sending off fireworks behind them.

_Part III Home _

They started to make the three day trip home while blasting "_happy days"_ over the intercom. Zuko shouted "I HATE this song!" He ran around screaming his head off and Azula fainted. An idea popped into Aang's head and he put the truck on autopilot, he than asked Katara and Sokka to play and sing happy days with him. They agreed, so they hit a button and their band equipment came out of the top of truck. Sokka played the drums and piano, and Katara and aang vocalized, aang put wireless headphones on his head that he could not take off that blared the song. They played and Zuko screamed running into the electrified walls going crazy. "At least they aren't playing clarinet music because I would die." Just at that point the clarinet solo came on and Katara started playing the clarinet and Zuko passed out. They played this song the whole way home.

When they returned they had to dispose of the prisoners, after getting votes from everyone in the army they decided to dispose of them in the most INHUMANE way possible. Aang got an evil grin on his face.

_Part IV Croc Canyon _

Aang said we "Sokka we are going croc fishing." Sokka got an evil grin also; Katara asked "What is croc fishing?" Aang and Sokka responded "you will find out, get in the truck. (Azula and Zuko were still in the truck.) They drove to croc canyon, tied Azula and Zuko to a rope on the crane and repeatedly dunked them in the croc infested waters. They were going to drop them and cut them loose when the crane broke. Katara said "There is more than one way to skin a cat." She pulled the 12 gage out and shot the rope causing Azula and Zuko to fall into the water and get eaten buy the crocs.

_Part IIV The Party _

They drove home and joined in the celebration. About halfway through it Aang steeped on stage and said "We have won this war, so you may think all is how it should be but it is not." Aang gave the signal and the curtain was pulled back reveling Sokka and Katara's mom and dad. Katara and Sokka came running and embraced their parents. Katara ran up to Aang and asked How? Well, remember when I said I was medtaing? Yes Well, I was building a D.N.A. rescountcter so I could bring back your parents. Aang waled up to the mike and said "Now all is as it should be."

The End


End file.
